


It's All Good Here

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens, Episode: s11e05 The Tsuranga Conundrum, Family of Choice, Friends as Family, Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Poor Doctor, other/random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: Set immediately after “The Tsunganda Conundrum”. The Doctor wasn’t feel well. Not well at all. In the immediate aftermath of the episode, we see exactly why Yoss wanted to give up the baby for more reasons than we could have suspected, Mabli still has her superiors to answer to, and there’s also the added fact that the ship they’re traveling on is a complete and total wreck and might not last the return journey home. Oh, and there’s a depressed/suicidal android plus, not to mention everyone having various injuries from the bomb to begin with. Determined to fix things and get everyone back safely to their desired destinies, the Doctor might have finally bitten off more than she can chew.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Doctor Who.   
> -Thirteen is now my favorite Doctor.  
> -I know nothing about medicine, or science. All mistakes are my own.

The Doctor and her friends, as well as the people on the ship remaining that she’d never met before today-or was it tomorrow?-watched as the General fled through the stars to a voyage none had dared travel while living. The stars were rather pretty to look at, and she stared at them for several long moments, getting lost in them, until a throbbing pain reminded her that she had her own injuries to attend to. You never care for yourself right, Doctor. Rose’s voice spoke sternly, even as he…no, he was a she now, that was going to get confusing, and…  
The Doctor became aware of the others speaking in low voices, each of them talking about their own people they’ve seen died lately. Ryan and Graham were both talking of Grace again and she hated being reminded of yet another personal failure. Then Mabli was speaking of the man that had died for nothing, or so it seemed. Then there was more death, death, why was everyone still dying after all she’d done to help save them?   
“Stop that,” The Doctor muttered to herself, unaware of everyone glancing towards her with surprise. She stared out at the stars, and pictured Gallifrey there, and as she did for one wild moment she thought she heard a terrible voice proclaim loudly within the ship,   
EXTERMINATE!  
“But I don’t want to deal with the Daleks too,” She couldn’t help but whine even as she turned. Mabli paled.   
“Doctor, I assure you, there are no Daleks here.” She vowed, glancing around in fear. The formally pregnant man-what was his name again? She’d never been good with names-squeaked in alarm, going so far as to hurry to hide behind the nurse making her fam look surprised and uneasy. Smart; the Doctor thought with a smile towards him, Even as the Doctor wavered, turning to see her fam staring at her in some alarm.  
“What’s a Dalek?” Graham asked, sounding curious, even as Yaz asked cautiously,   
“Doctor? Doctor, are you feeling all right?”   
“A Dalek is ten thousand times worse than a tpring could ever be.” The formally pregnant man-seriously, what was his name?-spoke in such fear, that the three members of her fam faltered.   
“That bad? How so?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow and frowning. The baby gurgled, and the daddy was temporarily distracted from the question, good. Her fam should never have to face the daleks, never never never-   
“Doctor, there’s nothing else here but all of us. You’re safe.” Mabli insisted. “I can run a scan on the computer, and make sure there are no daleks nearby.”   
“If you see daleks, fam, run. Run far far away.” The Doctor paused, taking in their concerned, curious, and uneasy looks. “I don’t think I feel so good.” She added, before tilting over. She barely heard their exclamations and startled cries as she met the floor far too swiftly. 

\--

The Doctor woke, feeling confused. She remembered something about bombs, the t’pring, and daleks…she frowned, and slowly became aware of Mabli explaining about daleks to those around her. The fam looked utterly terrified about the daleks now, she noted with regret. She shifted-and hissed in pain as she did so, gaining immediate people at her side.   
“Doc, you alright?”   
“You gave us all quite a scare!”   
“All of you, back!” Mabli spoke sharply to her fam, but as the Doctor really did want some space, she allowed it just this one. Mabli handed her a cup of water, and she sipped it, before setting it aside, and wincing as she pulled herself into a sitting position. She felt a little better already. “Now, are you still hurting, Doctor?”  
“Some, but I feel much better.” She frowned. “I seem to recall something about daleks?”   
“You were saying how you didn’t want to fight them too, but I think you were a bit delirious from the 123 degrees fever by that point,” Yaz said wryly, and she blinked.   
“Ah. Yes, that would do it. So I was just ill then?”  
“No such luck. The explosion that brought you to this hospital managed to knock your insides about a bit. We had to remove your appendix, which was causing the fever as well as the stabbing pains in the side of your chest.” Mabli explained, The Doctor abruptly noticed someone missing.   
“Where’s Ryan?” She demanded, seeing that only Yaz and Graham were there.   
“Speaking with Yoss about daleks, as well as learning about 67th earth technology.” Graham explained. “And trying to persuade Yoss not to call the baby Avocado.” Graham’s tone and expression was disgruntled.   
“Good name, Avocado. Almost similar to that of Volcano.” She observed, and he blinked, taken aback. “So it was just my appendix gone?” She asked Mabli with disappointment. “I was thinking it was something far more serious that would cause that much agony.”   
“Ah, it was just the appendix. But your fever was a bit difficult to get down as well, and you went into a bit of a frenzy with nightmares and…well, we had to sedate you, but then you turned out to be allergic to the medicine, so we had to deal with that too. On top of that, the TARDIS came into the ship as well, and caused the hospital to think it was under attack from intruders again. And I also had to explain to my superiors about what all was going on. They wish to congratulate you for not only saving the hospital but all the people in it, and wish to meet with you and your companions!” Mabli finished.  
The Doctor frowned, and glanced at Yaz and Graham.   
“And you three are okay?” She asked, and the two nodded emphathetically.   
“Honestly, Doctor. You were the worst one injured.” Yaz insisted, and the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief.   
“Good. Better me than all of you-what was that for?!” She whined, wincing when Yaz lightly punched her in the shoulder.   
“You are not expendable like that, Doctor! It’s not ‘better you than us’, it’s better that you weren’t killed! We would have been devastated, and the TARDIS would have been left alone!” Yaz snapped, and she frowned realizing that Yaz was absolutely right.   
“I’m sorry.” She offered finally, weakly. “I didn’t think of it like that. I’ve never thought of it like that before either.”   
The two exchanged looks, even as Mabli said uncomfortably,   
“Well, the, um, TARDIS is currently located in the bridge, if that’s alright. She’s pretty much taken to steering this ship as well, I think…”   
“Yes, she does do that. She’s capable of speaking with any ship in any time in the universe, and sometimes the ships get along well enough that she can take charge of the situation, especially if the ship is too badly damaged.” The Doctor grimaced. “Which I imagine this ship is. How’s life support, amongst all the rest of it?”  
“Well, the primary systems seem to be alright. But every now and again the anti-grav will kick off, which is fun when dealing with a feverish and delirious alien doctor by the way-and the shields are at a minimum 32%. As such, all our weapons are offline, we have no life support pods, and the main power core that was steering this ship is all but gone. We have a possibly suicidal android-”   
“Cybermen!” The Doctor declared, alarmed.   
“Are you still feverish? No-oh wait, that’s probably where you got the image from, was that android. Our apologies about that,” Mabli explained sincerely, patting the Doctor’s arm. The Doctor reluctantly settled down.   
“Let’s see. Daleks, Cybermen, what else did she mention? Something about angels? Seems like you have a lot of dangerous enemies, Doctor.” Graham said wryly. “I think it would be better if it was us taking care of you instead of the other way around.”   
“Bite your tongue, Graham. You lot wouldn’t have a clue what to do without me guiding the way!” The Doctor said, glowering. Graham chuckled.   
“Just teasing, Doctor. Never fear, I know that the three of us are well enough in your more than capable hands.” He reassured her, grinning. “Also, are you hungry? We could go and fetch some food from the cafeteria. If there’s no food here on this ship, we’ll try the TARDIS.” He added, reassuringly.   
“Please. Tea would be very nice right now.” The Doctor pleaded, and Graham nodded.   
“Yaz, you coming with?”   
“I want to stay and chat, actually.” Yaz said, nodding to Graham. Graham sighed, but nodded and went off to fetch them all food. Yaz hoped it would be through the TARDIS, she didn’t think the ship had much left in it. She turned to Mabli. “Can I have a mo’ with the Doctor, please, Mabli?”   
“Of course,” Mabli nodded. “I need to check on Yoss and his baby as well. Make sure the daddy is doing better.”   
“Oh? Why wouldn’t the daddy be doing better?” The Doctor asked, curious. Yaz sighed, but allowed Mabli to explain, frowning when Mabli’s eyes tightened,   
“Rape, unfortunately. That’s why the man wished to give the baby away to begin with, you see. He was attacked and raped on a naval ship.”   
“Tell me what ship, and I’ll investigate and make sure it never happens again.” The Doctor sounded so cold and hard that Yaz shivered. Mabli blinked.  
“I, er, don’t recall the name of his ship at the moment, but I’ll fetch Yoss to see if that’s what he wants.” She said, considering. “Thank you, Doctor. I know Yoss was concerned for his shipmates and friends that were on board.”   
“It’s not a problem,” The Doctor waved a hand, and said seriously, “But I do want to speak with him about it, Mabli. I am a doctor, and I can help him with…all that.” She said, and Mabli smiled.   
“Yes, Doctor, of course. Now, then. I’ll go fetch him so that you and, uh…Yaz, was it?”  
“Yes,” Yaz agreed, nodding.   
“Beautiful name,” Mabli told her, gaining a blush, as the nurse turned and left the infirmary room. For a moment there was nothing but the sound of Mabli’s heels clicking away into silence, and then Yaz was suddenly laying on top of the Doctor’s chest and sobbing. The Doctor was startled and alarmed, and awkwardly reached her free right hand around and patted her on the back going,   
“There there…”   
“You could have died! That bomb nearly killed you!” Yaz sobbed, and the Doctor winced, shifting slightly. “And if that thing had touched you…Doctor, you were almost ripped apart from us three times today! Probably more than three!” Yaz sniffed, and the Doctor shook her head.   
“I know, Yaz. And I’m sorry to have distressed you and Graham and Ryan, really I am. I’m sorry to have told you of more dangerous enemies out there to make you have more nightmares. I’m sorry for all of this…”  
“It’s not your fault, damnit! You were as much a victim of today as we were, if not more so! You nearly died from that explosion! And all because someone left that trap out there!” Yaz’s tears were still falling heavily, and the Doctor felt in her pockets-when had she changed clothes? What was this ridiculous flimsy gown she was wearing? She glanced to the side and felt immediately triumphant at finding a tissue box. She fetched one, and handed it gently to Yaz. Yaz took it, and blew. The Doctor grimaced at the noise, and was gratified however to see her looking a tad better after wiping the tears from her eyes and blowing the snot from her face.   
“I will investigate that.” The Doctor promised, patting Yaz on the back comfortingly. Her chest was beginning to ache again, with the heavy weight that was resting on it, but she wouldn’t have Yaz move for all the world. “Someone shouldn’t go leaving things like that around, unless it was…” The Doctor paused, and blinked. “Unless it was me?”   
For a moment there was silence.   
“And why would it have been you leaving that thing in the junkyard?” Ryan’s voice from the doorway along with Graham standing there next to him with a tray service in hand made her look over. Yaz didn’t gasp or jump away from the Doctor, making her feel pleased about that, even as she was frowning. “Are you having more delusions or something again?”   
“No, no.” She reassured Ryan hastily, even as Graham came walking in to set the tray down on the nightstand next to her. Yaz still didn’t move. It was annoying but comforting at the same time, and that was annoying too. The Doctor inwardly grumbled even as she began to explain. “Time travel, right? What if I put that there to be sure that we got onto this ship to save the crew? I mean, the likelihood of you, Graham, finding something in that spot within only four hours of searching…” She shook her head. “Normally it takes most people 12 hours at the least, to find what we’re looking for in a junkyard like that.”   
“So if that’s true, then I didn’t find anything that we needed at all on purpose?” Graham actually sounded rather disappointed by that. The Doctor brightened.   
“We can go and do it again! Though this time, with more precaution.” She added. “How’s the baby Avocado?”   
“I managed to persuade Yoss to change the baby’s name from Avocado to Volcano, thanks to what you told Graham. Yoss said that Volcano actually sounded cooler, and as a reward for finding a cool name, he’s going to give the baby this name: Doctor Volcano-what did I say?”   
“Well, whoops. I guess I just affected history again!” The Doctor exclaimed, sounding delighted. “Doctor Volcano turns into a mass raving lunatic in the 84th century, but is also an utter and brilliant genius and winds up fixing a lot of things too at the same time. “So many famous people on board this hospital!”   
“So we just helped give birth to a lunatic?” Graham asked, alarmed. “What kind?”   
“A brilliant kind. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that the baby turns out okay. Where’s Yoss? I thought I told Mabli to bring him to me.” The Doctor said, frowning.   
“She wanted you to eat first,” Graham said firmly. “You’ve been running on adrenaline for the last two days, Doctor. You need rest and food before you go doing anything else. Why did you want to speak with Yoss anyway?”   
“To figure out the name of the bastard that raped him.” The Doctor said darkly as she took the sandwich and ate a large bite of it. She was suddenly and abruptly starving. The two men paled, and Ryan spoke shakily,   
“Rape?”   
“Yes. Apparently, according to Mabli,” Yaz said, taking up the conversation as the doctor was making delighted noises while munching loudly on her sandwich. Graham half-smiled at her antics. “He worked on a, uh, military ship of some kind and someone came along and raped him. That’s why Yoss wanted to get rid of the baby in the first place, as well as the fact he knows he not anywhere near ready of raising a child because of money issues.”  
“That child and father will have no such issues if I have my way,” The Doctor spoke, after swallowing a particularly large bite of sandwich.  
“Well, not only did Mabli instruct you to eat and rest, but we left Yoss asleep with the baby too.” Ryan said firmly, now more than glad he’d talked Yoss into keeping the baby. It wasn’t the babies fault what happened, after all. He would also be sure to give the man some self-defense lessons. “So are we going to Yoss’s ship next, Doctor?”  
“Don’t you lot want to go home and rest?” The Doctor asked, around a mouthful of sandwich. It took the three a few moments to figure out what she was saying.   
“What? No. We want to make that bastard pay for hurting a good kind man like Yoss.”   
“Technically, not really a man.” The Doctor countered, and then smiled. “Good. I’m glad you three still want to travel with me. And Yaz has pointed out that I’ve frightened all three of you. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to nearly get us-get me-killed.” She apologized, wincing slightly.   
“We’ll figure out how to work that out in the future.” Graham said firmly, even as Yaz nodded. Her eyes were a little red and swollen from crying, but otherwise she seemed calmer, the Doctor observed pleased. Ryan, too, looked calm. “But for now, we’ll rest, and you will finish eating that and then sleep. Once your mobile again, then we’ll speak with Yoss, and get his story. We’ll fix this ship up too, and make everything right again.”   
“Good suggestions, all of them.” The Doctor mumbled, already sleeping despite having only ate half of her sandwich and barely touched her tea. She sipped more tea, and set it down…and then fell sound asleep. Yaz gently moved herself off of the doctor, and pulled a warm fuzzy blue blanket they’d pulled from the TARDIS over her. Ryan and Graham both glanced at each other, and nodded in satisfaction at seeing their friend being well cared for.   
The ship shuddered, and groaned, and then Mabli came rushing in, causing the three to grin even as she did.   
“There’s a hull breach on one off the starboard side! Please, I need help as I don’t know what controls to do or how to fix it!” She begged, and Graham stood.   
“Come on, Ryan. We’ll sort this our. Yaz, will you stay and guard the Doctor?”   
“Of course,” Yaz said, nodding firmly. “And if you need extra hands, yell.” She added, smirking.   
The boys smirked back, and then dashed off after Mabli when the ship gave another alarming groan.  
It seemed they were going to be stuck for a little longer yet.   
But at the moment, the three of them could care less because they all had each other.  
And after all, it was just another day in the universe.

~*~

The End


	2. Chapter 2

It took a week for the Doctor to get well enough that she could muster parts, equipment, and tools to help fix the hospital that they flew in. Yoss and the baby did well enough, the depressed android remained fixed at Mabli’s side, and Devos also seemed lost as to what to do without his sister bossing him around. The TARDIS hummed a lot, the Doctor observed. She seemed to really like the hospital that she was in, and that was good, because the Doctor could really use all the help she could get in fixing this thing. Though she’d fixed the anti-grav replicators, the energy that powered the ship was gone for good, and there was also the added fact of the life support beginning to weaken. Thankfully, there was extra life support coming from the open doors of the TARDIS, which helped tremendously. Mabli spoke with her commanders, gaining an estimate of how long it would take to reach their planet, even as Graham, Ryan, and Yaz all kept an eye on the patients while also fixing the ship where they could lend assistance where they could.   
Half of the ship had splintered off, after the hull breach, causing a lot of coolent to be leaking throughout many rooms of the ship. The safest rooms at the moment was the engineering room, and the bridge where the TARDIS resided. As a precaution, the Doctor had all non-essential personal placed within the bridge, so that they could use the TARDIS if the ship fell apart completely. The TARDIS whined on occassion, due to the tremendous strain and pain the hospital ship-called the Destiny, apparently-was under. She hated seeing any ship in pain, so was constantly working on it, even as she was mentally making plans for the rapist on the military ship, the obvious deserved promotion that Mabli’s superiors still hadn’t acknowledged for her-they must have been very pissed off about being ignored three times back to back, but that was no reason to ignore her deserved new titles-and the journey back to her fam’s little place on Earth for some much needed rest. She was aware that Graham was starting to tire on this journey, mainly from the sheer amount of running around. Yaz was better, but Ryan seemed enraged on Yoss’s behalf that someone would hurt him so. She’d have to get the story about that later, she thought to herself-then yelped when sparks flew beneath the console.   
“You alright?” Ryan asked, coming into the room.   
“Think of the devil, and he shall come. I’m fine. How’s everyone?”   
“Graham is talking to Mabli’s superiors, trying to put in a good word for her I think. Yaz is doing the same. Yoss and the baby are in the bridge, listening to it all and trying to rest. I think Yoss is starting to get in a bad way, he’s awfully jumpy. The Android fellow and the General’s brother both are very down in the dumps but they don’t seem to be thinking of suicide, though with the android its hard to tell.” Ryan admitted.   
“I’ll look at them in a minute. Come on, you little rakshoska piece of garbage!” She snarled, trying to turn a piece of lead pipe to fit into a tiny area, but it refused to budge. Ryan squatted down by her.   
“Need help?” He asked, gently. She considered.   
“I want that pipe in those two holes.” She ordered, pointing them out. Ryan nodded.   
“Got it, Doctor.” He squirmed into her position, and she heard him smack the pipe a couple of times, and then he grunted. “Damn, this is hard. Come on, get in there already!”   
KER-THUNK!  
The pipe evidentaly slid into place, because the lights in the room lit up like Christmas. Ryan pulled free, looking very pleased with himself, and the Doctor grinned.   
“Thank you, Ryan.”   
“You’re welcome, Doc. So, ready to go to the bridge then?”  
“In a moment. I want to check the maps, make sure we’re in the clear.” The Doctor shuffled from her spot on the floor to the screens that were on the walls. Several were blaring red, a few were angry yellows, and a tiny scattering were a healthy green.   
“Funny how in the future we still use red for bad,” Ryan murmured, and the Doctor nodded agreement.   
“It’s a bit universal, I’ve found.” She responded. “Looks like the main issues are the coolent systems-can’t fix that I’m afraid, need to be port side. There’s also the starboard bow, all of that is completely damaged to the point it’ll need better shielding. One hit on that side, we’re all dead.” She glowered at the screen. “I guess we’re safe enough for the moment.” She muttered, dusting her hands on her jeans. She’d changed clothes as soon as Mabli had reluctantly allowed her to be on her feet running around again. The Doctor promised to try to never wear that flimsy pathetic gown thing ever again. It had been absolutely horrible. Ryan shook his head.   
“What crisis do we want to deal with first?” He asked. It wasn’t as if they were hurting for options after all. The Doctor wiped her hands on her jeans, having swapped clothes as soon as Mabli had cleared her enough to be able to work on many of the most critical systems. The Doctor considered.   
“Food. When’s the last time any of us ate?” She asked, and Ryan grinned.   
“I like how you think, Doctor.” Ryan agreed, and then heard Yoss shouting in panic. They both glanced at each and began to run towards the sound of his shouts, and came across him in one of the halls, where he was pointing dramatically towards the gaping hole in the wall.   
“I heard a noise in there, Doctor, and looked…there’s baby T’Pring* in there!”   
The Doctor swore viciously in another language, but of course since Ryan had been in it he could understand her perfectly. He glanced at her in amusement, and alarm as she poked her head in. A nest of what looked to be sixteen t’pring alien babies were all settled neatly in a row, and the Doctor sighed.   
“The T’Pring wanted energy to survive most of all.” The Doctor told Ryan. “Why did it want energy? Because it was pregnant. Of course it was pregnant.”   
“Is this going to be a serious issue?” Ryan asked, nervously. The last one had nearly demolished the ship in less than a day after all.   
“Probably. But for now, their just babies. They don’t know anything. Hi little ones. Please don’t eat a whole of the stuff around you, this ship is in catastrophic failure.” The Doctor spoke to the babies with her head still poked into the head, and then chuckled. “No, I’m not your mother. I can be your adopted mother though, if you’ll have me.”   
The babies cooed, and the Doctor pulled back out with a silly grin on her face.   
“Looks like I have sixteen little ones to care for, along with this damaged ship and all its inhabitants.”   
“Great.” Ryan said, shaking his head. “Should I go let the others know?”   
“Do. I’ll make sure that these babies are all nice and comfy like. Thanks, Yoss, for letting me know about them.” The Doctor said absently, and Yoss nodded looking incredulous at the Doctor, even as he shifted his baby boy on his arm. He followed Ryan towards the deck, and the Doctor grinned as Yoss spoke not quite quiet enough that she couldn’t hear him,   
“She always so crazy?”   
“She’s the Doctor. She makes crazy look like a vacation.” Ryan responded, cheerfully, and the Doctor grinned, and watched as the two vanished around the corner, and then the grin vanished to be replaced by a grim expression.   
Sixteen monster eating babies.   
On top of what all was already wrong with the entirety of the day.   
She plunked down onto the floor in the hall, staring at the hole, and wondered what else would go wrong before she could get her fam safely back home.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -apparently, I decided to expand upon this as a long story. Because that's just what I need is another WIP. *heavy sigh

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading. Kudos and Comments are much appreciated and loved!


End file.
